This invention relates generally to movie rental systems and, more particularly, to a computer-implemented rental and automated notification system that maximizes the flow and turnover of movie rentals.
Renting movies from a movie rental store for viewing at home is a popular and convenient form of entertainment. However, continually checking and re-checking a video store for the availability of a popular movie title can be inconvenient and frustrating. Even movie rental stores that allow movie titles to be reserved cause inconvenience to the store proprietors in that they must spend an inordinate amount of time processing reservation requests and notifying the requesters of present availability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a computer-implemented movie rental system accessible to consumers that is capable of receiving various modes of movie reservation requests from consumers. Further, it would be desirable to have a computer-implemented movie rental system that automatically notifies submitters of rental requests when a requested movie is available. In addition, it is desirable to have a movie rental system that automatically performs administrative tasks such as movie reservation verifications and submitter response processing.